It is common practice to establish electrically conductive connections by means of cables and plug connectors. The length of the cable is usually minimized. This leads to instances when establishing a connection, i.e. when inserting the plug connector into the terminal position or when laying the cables, that the cables are bent so far that a damage to the core or to the insulation may occur.